Until Death Do Us Part
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Zoke Week Day 3: Wedding/Marriage. Mike and Zoey finally tie the knot, nuff said.


**Welcome to my second and final Zoke Week story! Today it's Wedding/Marriage and/or Dancing Together. I chose Wedding/Marriage since I done a little bit of Dancing Together in the previous Zoke Week fic I did. Like with the previous Zoke Week story and all my other Zoke stories, this is set in the same universe as Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event. So anyway I don't Total Drama or any other franchises possibly mentioned in this. Enjoy!**

Everything lead to this.

The island, Total Drama, the boat and Mal. They all lead to this moment, right here and right now at this particular chapel.

Mike shuffled nervously around the place he was standing next to Cameron who was surprisingly calm. Mike was waiting for the love of his life, Zoey to walk down that aisle. Everyone was in attendance, including many Total Drama contestants who sat at the right side of the chapel which the majority was from 'Revenge of the Island' but some of the original cast were in attendance which Mike and Zoey acquainted themselves with during Total Drama reunions. On the left side sat many of Mike and Zoey's friends that they gained during the Civil War, most particularly The Doctor, Scooby, Shaggy, Finn, Jake and Flame Princess, as well as their parents who were looking very proud that their children are finally getting married.

Then suddenly Zoey came down the aisle in an elegant white wedding dress, being lead down by her father. Her hair has been let down to her shoulders and her flower on her hair is a white rose. She smiled nervously at Mike as she was getting closer to her husband-to-be. Mike, meanwhile was getting more nervous. It wasn't until Cameron gave him a comforting pat on the back which made Mike relax a little more. Zoey finally made it to Mike, her father letting her go and taking his seat next to Zoey's mother.

"You look stunning…" Mike quietly awed.

"Thanks, you look handsome" Zoey quietly complimented back.

Finally the Vicar began to commence the wedding ceremony.

"We come now to the words Mike and Zoey want to hear the most today…the words that take  
them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today. Zoey, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Mike in marriage? If so, answer 'I do.'" The Vicar said.

"I do." Zoey said.

"Mike, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Zoey in  
marriage? If so, answer 'I do.'"

"I do" Mike said.

The two soon exchanged their vows which were long but very sweet. Cameron gave Zoey's ring to Mike which he slid the ring onto Zoey's finger and also gave Mike's ring to Zoey which she slid the ring onto Mike's finger.

"Mike and Zoey, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, by the power vested in me by the City of New York, it is my honor and delight to declare you husband and wife. I am pleased to present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Smith! You may seal this declaration with a kiss." The Vicar finally announced.

Zoey waited no hesitation to kiss her newly-wed husband which gave Mike a total surprise. The couple received a standing ovulation when they kissed.

"I love you, Mike…"

"I love you too, Zoey…"

Mike and Zoey exchanged another kiss again, then looked at each other's eyes. The two continued to have the best time of their lives, with enjoying each other's company and the occasional congratulations from their friends.

To other people it might be a dream to a little kid about their dream wedding with their dream guy or girl but to Mike and Zoey, it was a happy ending.

 **That's end of that. I didn't want to make it longer, I'm fine with the shorter length. I promised you that this'll be shorter than the previous story.**

 **Since this is the final Zoke Week story, this is the final story of 2017! I'll be back in 2018 in some shape or form, so don't worry!**

 **Look out for updates from: Adventure Time with a Time Lord, Civil War, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate, The Fandom Race, Scooby-Doo and the Blue Jay and many more.**

 **Coming soon to 2018, hopefully, are: The Doctor's Travels in the Universe: Total Drama (Doctor Who/Total Drama), Transformers: PrimeVerse (Transformers), The Road Slackers (Originally published by Smokescreen2814 but he handed the publishing rights to me) and Exile (Transformers/Lion King). These aren't a guarantee but I'll try my best.**

 **This is TARDIS1039, wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
